Son Of Mercury Biography
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: So here is the backround of my PJO OC Alex Riese. This isn't finished because I wasn't sure if I wanted to incorporate into either the HOO series or post Blood Of Olympus so this biography is basically a mix of both ideas.


_Author's Note: So while I was reading Magnus Chase. I got to thinking about the Greek and Roman demigods, and it got me thinking. If children of Hermes are great thieves, are children of Mercury fast? Anyway when that idea showed up in my head it got me thinking and inspired me to write this. Now I want this character to do one of two things. Either incorporate him into the Heroes of Olympus books. Or I introduce him post Blood Of Olympus. But I'm not sure which so I want you readers to decide for me. So read this character profile out and let me know what you think.  
_ *Insert Disclaimer Here*

" _Don't call me Flash"_  
Alex Riese is a Roman demigod of Camp Jupiter and one of the main protagonists in The Heroes of Olympus series. He is the son of Mercury and famous German escape artist stage performer Samantha Riese.

Gender: Male

Family

Mercury (father)

Samantha Riese (mother)

Kurt Shain (step-father)  
Zeke Riese (Grandfather)

Connor and Travis Stoll(half-brothers)

Luke Castellan (Half-brother)

Status Alive

Eye Color Dark Blue

Hair Color Bright Red *Crimson Red Dyed*

Height 6'2

Affiliation Olympians

Camp Half-Blood

Camp Jupiter

Weapons Shredder

Species Demigod

Home  
Camp Jupiter (Son of Neptune)

Camp Half-Blood (Blood of Olympus)

Seattle Washington (Place of Birth)

 **Personality  
**

Alex is a brave and gifted Demigod, despite being a son of the god of Thieves. Alex remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Alex is very short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger and tends to do things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble he can also be a cynic, sarcastic, pessimistic, and he will say the truth even if it's at the wrong time or is insensitive delivering and he dislikes being manipulated or forced to obey he also has. Matching his ability he's quick at everything sometimes he acts like the world is moving to slow for him. He's also even though he was never related in any way shape or form to Apollo, he's an avid music lover and whenever he's not wearing a Camp Jupiter Shirt. He can be seen wearing band shirts from different kinds of Rock bands be they Slayer, Queen, Soundgarden, Smashing Pumpkins, Led Zeppelin, Pretty Reckless, White Zombie, Marilyn Manson, Queens of the Stone Age, Foo Fighters, Testament, Exodus, Aerosmith, Cream, Filter, Pink Floyd, Rush, Anthrax, Sex Pistols, MC5, Bad Brains, Judas Priest, Diamond Head, Misfits, Discharge, Minor Threat, Germs, Black Flag, Five Finger Death Punch, Tool, Kiss, Motley Crue, Motorhead, Entombed, Rage Against The Machine, and bands of that sort. If you ever see him in his hometown in Seattle you can see him driving the car he bought and fixed himself a green 1969 Pontiac Firebird

 **Appearance  
** Alex is described as a very handsome young man, with crimson red hair and dark sapphire blue eyes. He is tall, this has been confirmed, with only the fact that he is an a few inches taller than Jason. It is said that Alex gets his handsome looks from his father, Mercury. When he found he was a demigod Alex was average in athletics but later from his training, becomes very fit, muscular, and lean. He does know it and isn't afraid to use his charm that quite a few girls both Greek and Roman find him extremely attractive. Alex received a tattoo of a his father's symbol and SPQR on the underside of his arm to signify that he is a full member of the Roman Twelfth Legion Fulminata. It consists of the biological sign for female (the sign used for the planet Venus), but topped with "horns" or a crescent.

 **Abilities and Items  
General**

Alex, as a demigod, has these abilities and traits:

ADHD: Alex supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods.

Dyslexia: Alex brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Latin instead of mortal languages.

Fighting Skills: Alex is a naturally talented and expert swordsman, capable of holding his own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, including gods and Titans as well as monsters which make him particularly hard to kill according to Frank, Alex "fights like a red haired blur"  
 **DEMIGOD ABILITES**

Being a son of the fastest of the Olympian Gods, Alex was blessed with the power of super speed.

Although his potential top speed is unknown, it is known that he can run at least at Mach 1.1 (837 mph/1347 km). His bodily control can also vibrate his entire body to mask his body from others clearly perceiving it and even distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice which he uses to intimidate his enemies. Similar, he can vibrate his cells fast enough to forcibly expel any toxins that due manage to affect him.

 **Superhuman stamina** : Alex's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress, and his body's enhanced stamina allows him to function much longer then a normal human without getting tired or weak.

 **Superhuman reflexes** : Alex's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human.

 **Accelerated perception** : Alex's speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities, allowing him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human. This ability allows Alex to if he focuses hard enough to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions, as well as comprehend things, long before a normal human around him could even perceive them.

 **Rapid cellular regeneration** : Another effect of his augmented speed is his dramatically heightened healing capacities. In the event that he is injured, his body undergoes rapid cell regeneration, allowing him to heal much faster than a normal human. After breaking his arm while testing his new-found speed, Alex made a full recovery within three hours with no lingering effects or even signs of it having ever happened. His body also has a slight resistance, to any sickness, drugs, toxins, and poisons. Normal drinking does affect him but not for very long he was only intoxicated for a few minutes before it wears off.

 **Enhanced Thievery** : As the son of the God of Thieves, Alex has a supernatural way of stealing things without others noticing

 **Magical Items  
** Scalpere: (Shred in Latin) two metal drumstick made of Imperial Gold. It turns into two wrist blades when they are hit together hard enough.

Anguis: (Snake in Latin) After Blood of Olympus. Given to him by Hermes when he turned 17, Alex received a Celestial Bronze helmet of a Viper painted Metallic Green with Scales and Snake eyes on the front.

 **Relationships  
** **Love Interests**

 _Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano:_ Alex has had feelings for Reyna for a long time but when Jason and herself become Preaters. He became Jealous and envious of Jason. Reyna however never had feelings for Alex has she felt his temper was just as fast as his speed. At the end of Blood of Olympus when Alex had nearly sacrificed his own self and his super speed to save her. Reyna grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him right on the lips.

 **Friends**

 _Nico Di Angelo:_ Nico meets Alex and they did not get along famously since Alex felt that if Nico ever wanted to be happy ever again he needed to accept the fact that his sister Bianca was dead and move on from it. While Nico felt that Alex needed keep his opinions to himself and to stay out of people's personal lives. Nico told Alex about his feelings toward Percy and Nico was surprised that Alex not only accepted who he was, he supported it.

 _Jason Grace:_ Alex also showed signs of intense jealousy toward Jason because of Reyna's affection towards him (and Alex's growing feelings for Reyna at the time). Jason first started to train Alex, but Alex's temper and jealousy would cause Jason to beat him almost every single time. It wasn't until Alex gained his super speed that Alex was starting to win their sparring matches and Alex wasn't above using dirty tricks against Jason

 _Piper Mclean:_ Alex thinks of Piper as a boy stealing daddy's girl and Piper thinks of Alex as a troublemaking thug. However during the final war when there was a chance Alex could have left Piper to die but he chose to save her even at the cost of his own. The two of them have started to actually become good friends.

 _Frank Zhang:_ Frank used to be intimidated by Alex his guns blazing attitude and the fact Alex wasn't afraid to use his demigod abilities to get what he wants. But over time when Frank became Preator he grew to see Alex as one of his strongest allies.

 **Family**

 _Samantha Riese_ : Alex loves his mother, Samantha Riese, dearly. He always wishes to make her happy and would do anything to keep her safe. Samantha was always overprotective of Alex and has a hard coming to terms with the fact Alex is grown and doesn't always need her.  
 _Zeke Riese:_ Alex and his grandfather have a strained relationship because his grandfather thinks of him as nothing but a thief and a freak which caused him to run away to camp Jupiter.

 _Connor and Travis Stoll:_ Alex and the Stoll brothers have a _Love-Hate Relationship_ with each other. During the end of Blood of Olympus Alex decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood and became the new head counsellor of the Hermes Cabin during which Alex had challenged the Stoll brothers to a duel where he won easily and made them return all the stolen items to each Demigod and had made the Hermes cabin rebuild and repaint the Cabin from top to bottom. Connor and Travis think of Alex as the annoying older brother that acts like a dad. But none the less do what he asks them to because of the fact that when the three of them fought he had given 4 black eyes and broke both of their left hands.

 _Mercury:_ Mercury and Alex have a complicated relationship. Alex has a strong admiration and pride for his father, though he initially resented him as he felt he had abandoned him and his mother and that if a real father cared for his son he would be there. Alex let go of this when he learned his father does care for him and he also learned that being a god is hard and that they can't show favouritism. Though Alex has met his father only occasionally, he cares very much for his approval and greatly respects him. Mercury in turn holds a fierce pride for Alex.

 _Luke Castellan:_ Even though Alex and Luke never had the chance to meet Alex has very little respect for him, he thinks that Luke should have stayed on the side of the campers and that he was nothing but a cold blooded traitor and a murderer. Which puts him at odds with the rest of the campers especially Annabeth, who feels that since Alex never knew Luke at all and that he shouldn't judge him.

 _Clarisse La Rue:_ Clarisse and Alex met and quickly became great friends, they have a younger brother older sister relationship.

 **ENEMIES:**

 **Hippolytos:** Being the giant that was created to oppose Mercury or Hermes. Alex and Hippolytos ware natural enemies. In Blood Of Olympus, Alex and Mercury can be seen fighting Hippolytos together using their speed and weapons to create a tornado.


End file.
